<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken by kaze no kokyuu (gurengee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771801">Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurengee/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu'>kaze no kokyuu (gurengee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protect Juuru, Sayo good girl, Tame is trying his best, also wtf Taka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurengee/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuru avoids Tametomo and he doesn't understand why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuta Juuru/Imizu Tametomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juuru had been avoiding him for two days. Unlike the  usual, he hadn't been direct, yet Tametomo had the feeling that he could be the cause of that behaviour. Actually, Juuru acted as if nothing was wrong with the rest of the team, but when it came to talking to him, he either avoided meeting his gaze or responded very quickly. <br/>The situation hadn't gone unnoticed by his teammates, especially Sayo, who was the most understanding of the group but at the same time couldn't stand standoff situations like the present one. The girl doesn’t mince her words when it comes to speaking clearly to Tatetomo and this occasion made no difference.</p>
<p>"Did something happen with Juuru?" She nonchalantly handed the drink to the other guy, the gamer took a few seconds to make the mental connection to Sayo's question and felt inexplicably embarrassed. Feminine intuition, huh?<br/>"Nothing happened, that's the problem." A half-truth, he didn't know what to associate Juuru's behavior with, he had an idea in mind but he wasn't the type to admit his feelings towards another person so easily. <br/>Sayo addressed an apprehensive expression to his friend, bringing both hands to the sides of the glass but didn’t answer immediately, stalling to find the right words without seeming too intrusive. </p>
<p>"You know, sometimes what may seem right for you isn't always right for other people..." She began by meeting Tametomo's confused expression and realizing that remaining vague would never be understood, Sayo decided to be more direct.<br/>"I talked to Juuru yesterday afternoon... He took it out on me, telling me about the kiss..." She tried to be cautious, looking for possible changes of expression on Kiramai Yellow's face and as expected Tatetomo couldn't hide his embarrassment in front of those revelations... Did Juuru really said it? But that probably wasn't the biggest problem judging by the Doctor's expression. <br/>"Juuru revealed to me that it was his first kiss." She added, accentuating more the embarrassment on the boy's face, but at the same time increasing the awareness of where Sayo was going with that speech. Tametomo had connected the looks, words, gestures and even the silences and finally came to a conclusion: he was a perfect idiot. </p>
<p>"I haven’t...  I didn’t know about it..." He replied in all sincerity, arousing an amused puff from his friend who began to play by sliding her finger over the edge of the glass, Tametomo in turn stared at the glass, seeing his own face reflected and feeling an unpleasant sensation just looking at himself.<br/>"I'm not going to blame you, don't worry." Sayo added in an almost maternal tone, noting Tametomo's change of mood, but the latter seemed overwhelmed by his own concern to give an account of what the girl had to say to him.<br/>"Until a few months ago I wouldn't have felt this way about hurting him, but now I feel as if the world is falling on me." Sayo understood those words perfectly, remembering how turbulent Tametomo had been towards Juuru in the early days, while now their relationship had definitely evolved in another direction. <br/>"Perhaps because it's quite clear that you're madly in love with him." She sang with amusement, almost as if she was proud of her intuition. Tametomo slapped his hand on his own face, trying in vain to hide the expression that would have allowed Sayo to prevail on him. He appreciated her help, but at the same time it was too much for him.<br/>"In love pride leads nowhere, you should speak clearly to him and reassure him. Juuru is a strong but fragile boy... Just like a crystal, don't you think?" Tame knew this better than anyone else, he had also learned to know that hidden side of Juuru and yet he didn’t ask himself any further questions about his behavior and this was certainly a point against him. He sighed, realizing how bad it was to relate to people compared to how he excelled at video games. But Juuru isn't a character in a video game, so he had to work harder to make up for the trouble he caused. </p>
<p>                                                                                                                  ***</p>
<p>Juuru had been on edge all day, he knew it wasn't the best way to clear things up with Tame, but the shame and anxiety had taken over him since that thing happened. <br/>Even Takamichi with his shining presence hadn't been able to cheer him up, and the youngster's behaviour had definitely worried him, considering how lively he normally was.<br/>Actually, Takamichi had eavesdropped unwittingly on the discussion between Tametomo and Sayo and thought he knew the reason behind Juuru's strange behaviour. Like a good Senpai, it was his job to try to cheer him up!</p>
<p>"Juuru, how far did you and Tametomo go?" That question posed as a provocation made Juuru jump up and down, literally jumping on the spot, reaching a redness in his face of the same shade as his uniform. Takamichi laughed amusedly, passing a friendly arm around Juuru's shoulders. <br/>"How far away, what does that mean?" He replicated Juuru with the expression of a puppy dog, arousing an amused expression - and weakened by so much candour - to the older. Perhaps it was better not to go into details that the other would discover as he grew up, but as an older teammate he felt the need to give him a push to take the first step. <br/>"Forget it, by the way... I saw Tametomo particularly down in the mouth, maybe you should talk to him, don't you think? You're our leader, after all." The tone with which he accentuated the last word made it clear that as far as Tametomo was concerned, that was not the only role Juuru played. <br/>Juuro scrutinized Takamichi's expression, seemed sincere and as naive as he could be, he could sense his friend's positive intentions. For some strange reason something suggested to him that everyone at the base knew about the current situation except him, and that thought really embarrassed him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                          ***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them realized that the situation couldn’t remain so deadlocked for much longer and so they took advantage of a moment of calm to discuss it. <br/>Juuru could barely reciprocate Tametomo's gaze, and although his legs encouraged him to turn around in heels and retrace his steps, he made an effort to stay and face the other.</p>
<p>"I think I owe you an apology. I have the distinct feeling that I acted without taking your feelings into account." Unexpectedly Tametomo was the first to speak, arousing a surprised expression on the youngest's face; Juuro didn’t look away from Tame's, admiring two sincere and determined eyes. He didn’t let slip that subtle nuance of worry that prompted him to reply immediately.<br/>"Tame, don't rush to hasty conclusions..." It wasn't the best of beginnings, but it was a start. Tame looked at Juuru's features and didn't let slip his hands clenched with fists so hard he whitened his knuckles. He would have liked to grab those hands between his own, but he managed to hold back by carrying - helplessly - both arms along his hips.</p>
<p>"I... I've never done this with anyone before, it's all new to me... So what happened the other day left me surprised, I guess?" <br/>"You guess?" Replied Kiramai Yellow by tilting his head sideways, it wasn't his intention to interrupt Juuru but he had the distinct feeling that this wasn’t the only problem.<br/>"I guess...? I mean, I mean... This, along with many other things. I don't want to sound stupid, but my heart is beating so fast and I can't think and... Same thing happened last time." </p>
<p>Tame wasn’t sure that this discussion would take them anywhere if they continued in that way, but the fact that Juuru was involuntarily revealing his feelings to him in the form of an outburst reassured him.</p>
<p>"Do you have regrets about it?" The question arose spontaneously, after all, it had been his lack not to think first about Juuru's feelings. But the latter quickly shook his head, allowing Tametomo to relax - momentarily.<br/>"I like being with you, even when it's just watching you play video games... The first time we met I made fun of you, but I really admire your skill!" Tametomo to such compliments - especially if they came from Juuru - normally would have deflected his embarrassed gaze, but he tried to hold back. <br/>"It's funny, you're usually too spontaneous, whereas this time the exact opposite... I thought I'd learned at least a little bit about you, but I was wrong." He replied with a clear attempt to show self-confidence, throwing a playful punch at the youngest's shoulder. Juuru laughed, grabbing Tametomo's hand in his hands and squeezing it in a gesture full of affection.</p>
<p>"I like you Tame, sorry if I made you worry." <br/>"Never mind, but now... You're  too spontaneous!" Tametomo changed his mind, this time caught off guard and with no way out; he and feelings had never got along and if at that moment he had to find words to express how he felt, he probably wouldn't have been able to. So he took the opportunity to lure Juuru into an embrace, limiting himself to that sudden gesture but the ultimate symbol of his affection for the other boy.</p>
<p>"Tame?"<br/>"Hm?" <br/>"Before Takamichi asked me how far did we go... What do you think it means?"<br/>"HUH? AH... Don't worry...!" </p>
<p>Tametomo tried not to express his feelings but a faint "I'll kill him" escaped from his lips. Later he would have a chat with Takamichi, there was no doubt about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>